MSPAFA Round
It is traditional for each Grand Battle to contain an MSPAFA Round, in which the setting is taken from an MSPA Forum Adventure. They tend to be the first round. The MSPAFA rounds include: Season One The Mutewood First round of The Grand Battle, taken from the MSPAFA of the same name by Deflun. The setting is a vast plain beneath a purple sky. There is one house in view. The entire area is more of a psychic manifestation of a sinister being known as The Lybrarian than an actual physical place. The staple of the adventure was its iconic bleeding eye, which has a tendency to appear unexpectedly. It also features shifting hallways, temporal distortions, and the tendency to find guns, blood, trinkets, and dead bodies. Especially in the shower. Just... just stay out of the shower. The Labyrinth Field First round of The Grand Battle II. Based on the MSPAFA of the same name by Donelle. This is two settings in one. One is a vast shifting expanse where the walls move and spheres bearing greek letters squirt blood and other substances. This one is mostly the creation of one of the labyrinth's more deranged inhabitants. The second field is a lush hedge maze with a large tree. 1984 Round one of Battle Royale based on 1984 Quest by McBatman. More accurately, it's based on an amalgamation of that adventure and its source novel, Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell. It features the ruined cityscape with four dominating ministries (Truth, Love, Peace, and Plenty) of the latter, with the reality-warping dossiers of Big Brother of the former. It is abandoned when the contestants arrive. Overtime Third round of Pitched Combat, based on the MSPAFA Overtime by Superfrequency. The setting is in the mind of its native adventure's protagonist, Joe Peacock. It is mostly based on the office building where Joe works, though the view outside the windows is strange and looming, it's full of spatial distortions such as an infinite sea of cubicles, and it is inhabited by imps and monsters. The Abandoned Base First round of Intense Struggle, based on the MSPAFA Bob Must Die by Allislost. The area is a large military base full of corpses from the bloody battle between the readers and Bob, complete with traps, armories, and security systems. Magpie Skies Fourth round of Battle Majestic, based on an ETFA of variable name by XX. It's a world filled with kingdoms in the cloud, color-coded princesses, and a general whimsy and fairy-tale quality that guarantees it will be burned to ashes before the battlers leave. Bluestone Cave Round one of Epic Clash, based on the Dungeon of the Crimson Fish's Lair of the Ice Dragon from Awakelemon's MSPAFA, The Deadly Dance of the Scarecrow King. The area is a large underground cavern structure populated by living rocks. It was once the home of a vicious ice dragon who brought the temperatures in the cave to far below freezing. With the recent banishment of the dragon, the ice has started to melt and the temperatures are in the process of returning to more comfortable levels. The living rocks maintain a tremendous hoard of magical artifacts collected from various adventurers, as well as gravity-altering machines around the tunnels. Afterlife The first round of Savage Brawl, based on Afterlife MSPA by faceofdoomness. The area is a tremendous underground cavern full of water. The water is dotted by islands, some with their own caves (often trapped) and most containing corpses. The corpses are all of the same man, who is repeatedly killed in his adventures. His corpse remains where it was, and he restarts at the beginning of the cave with a new, identical body. Season Two Alpha Complex The first round of The Grand Battle (Season 2) takes place in the setting of Project Amazing by sfou and SleepingOrange. However this in turn is based on Paranoia, the role playing game. The Sleeping World of Rock The first round of The Inexorable Altercation takes place in the setting of Kosmo Tourok: The Risen World of Rock by Dexexe1234. Kosmo Tourok is a giant rock god whose body is a cavernous temple. Grande Adventures The first round of The Battle Royale S2 takes place in the setting of The Grande Adventures of That Lovable Scamp, Bastard Boy by Empy. This bizarre realm includes the Meat Factory, a disturbing place where meat is made, and the Arcology a strange distant city in a snowglobe in which nobody has ever lived. Somewhere in the meat factory there is a portal, although where it leads is unknown, and using it potentially unwise. Focal High School The first round of The Gradual Massacre takes place in the setting of Eduventure by Lord Paradise. The school is a bizarre place with dark caverns surrounding a basement history classroom, futuristic security systems in the library and a herd of winged goats living on the roof. The school had been abandoned, although one of the robotic teachers had been left behind to help the competitors learn a valuable lesson. Training Facility ONX The first round of The Intense Struggle S2 takes place in the setting of #XF3974 by Anomaly. This is a facility where artifical life forms who are able to control their own evolution are created. These life forms are already roaming the halls when the competitors arrive. Afterparty The first round of The Phenomenal Fracas takes place in the setting of .Memoria by XX. This is a town where the only path is a dried up acqueduct, surrounded by massive pagoda-like buildings. Horrible creatures from The Lock roam the town. Everybody's Dead! The first round of The Fatal Conflict takes place in the world of Everybody Dies! A Post Apocalyptic Love Story by Telamon. In this world most of the population suddenly died. Only a few survivors remain (although none appear in the round), and there is a strange entity that can communicate with certain people through corpses, (which is never seen by the competitors). The Rainy Place The first round of The Great Belligerency takes place in the world of Eddie by Eddie. The contestants begin in Eddie's house, although they proceed to the Rainy Place proper as the house is destroyed. The Rainy Place is a world in between worlds, harvesting others. The Rainy Place is ruled by seven beings, each with important roles to play in the decision between Rebirth and Nothingness, although most of the seven do not appear in the round. The Rainy Place has an abundance of creepy body parts as scenery, including a forest of hands and cave walls lined with eyes and mouths. Season Three Vio Maleficat The first round of Grand Battle S3G1 Takes place in the world of Vio Maleficat by Selward. The world of this MSPAFA is governed by the opposing forces of Chaos and Unity. The contestants find themselves in a Unity Plant, which is a large industrial and research building that houses machines that produce Unity Fields; these fields prevent the surrounding area from being overrun by Chaos. It is a very wacky place. Parallels & Perpendicularities The first round of The Spectacular Exhibition takes place in the world of Parallels and Perpendicularities by Dfaran. The worlds of these two MSPAFAs are linked and things done in one may indirectly affect events that occur in the other. Half of the contestants begin in the desert of Parallels while half begin the tundra of Perpendicularities. Untitled - 1 The first round of The Relentless Slaughter takes place in the world of Adventure in Paint by CabbageHat. The contestants are trapped inside an MS Paint document which the Tormentor has full control of. New Atlantis The first round of Petty Squabble takes place in the world of Supersoldier by Tangleworm. In this world supersoldiers fight people or something I haven't read it I will edit this later. The "Denny's" The first round of The Glorious Championship takes place in the world of Headbucket by Aborted Slunk. This location is a top secret military base disguised as a Denny's. Inside highly dangerous machines guard a powerful kazoo. Genreshift The first round of The Vivacious Deadlock takes place in the world of ~Marked~ by Feverfox. This world is shifted through different genres by the insertion of a bookmark representative of that genre into the Stolen Tome. Some time has passed since the adventure and the city is doomed. The Rose Ring The first round of The Wretched Rite takes place in the town featured in The Rose Ring by MalkyTop. This town was inhabited by anthropomorphic animals and nursery rhyme and fairytale characters, however they are all missing. In the library there is a powerful force which believes itself a god. It forced the people of this town to act out the events of fables and fairytales, usually leaving them dead or insane. Its victims can be identified by a Rose Ring on their skin. Circumlocution The first round of The Fearsome Encounter takes place in the world of Circumlocution by Superfrequency. It is a small area of countryside near an abandoned warehouse. Also the auto-translation hasn't been turned on so the characters can't communicate with one another. Category:Round Types